


falling for you (and into the dirt)

by campe-silky (SilkyinaBottle)



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, First Meetings, Frisbee Golf, lesbian nerris, preston and harrison are shit friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilkyinaBottle/pseuds/campe-silky
Summary: “I canhelpyou!” he said, his eyes still bright. God, did he ever give up? “I’m sure therehasto be a girl on campus that’s justperfectfor you!”Nerris rolled her eyes. “Somehow, I doubt that. This isn’t some kind of fantasy world, Preston.” As much as she wished it could be. “My dream girl isn’t just gonna come falling out of the sky.”Or, Nerris learns that frisbee golf is apparently a great way to pick up girls.





	falling for you (and into the dirt)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a prompt on a list of college au ideas: "you decked me in the head while you were playing frisbee golf." also, this fandom needs some more nerrinik.

“Harrison, for the last time—” Nerris reached up to snatch a pair of sparkly blue dice from the magician’s hold, but in an instant, they were gone. She groaned and frowned at him from where she was positioned on her makeshift picnic blanket (really an old Pokémon throw she’d owned since she was twelve). “I keep on telling you, my d10s are not for practicing your shitty magic tricks!”

But Harrison just stood up straight, grinning and showing her his empty, gloved hands. “Then maybe you should be a little more careful with them, hm?” Stuck-up prick.

Nerris rolled her eyes and sat back, leaning a little closer to Preston, still buried in the script he was memorizing. She’d found early on this year— her freshman year— that the expansive lawn that stretched between the language and science buildings was the best place to sit if she wanted to focus and get some campaign work done. Her dorm was too noisy; her roommate, Sasha, was always inviting her irritating friends over, blabbering on the phone for hours, or planning for some kind of party. The library was okay, and she used it as a backup in case of weather, but she still preferred the fresh air’s effect on her creativity.

Her friends weren’t always as beneficial, however. She’d met Preston during her mythology class last semester, and he proved to be enthusiastically sweet and loyal. Harrison, on the other hand… they first met in the school’s D&D club, and in spite of a long and arduous debate over the pros and cons of 4th Edition, he clung to her like some sort of awful tumor and refused to let her be. “You know how much those cost, Harrison,” she said, holding out her hand expectantly. “I want them back. _Now_.”

“You have, like, a _thousand_ of them,” Harrison countered. “You can let me borrow them for just a little bit!”

“That’s not—” she started, but Preston swiftly cut in, hardly looking up from the highlighted lines on his page.

“Harrison _does_ have a _point_.” Nerris glared at him. Traitor. “You’ve been awfully _stingy_ with your possessions lately. It’s _unlike_ you.”

Nerris made a fist in the blanket and leaned in to hiss right near his ear. “I’m only being ‘stingy’ because he keeps stealing my shit!”

“And I’m telling you, I wouldn’t have to steal your things if you would only lend them to me in the first place!”

“Preston, are you hearing him?!”

Preston set his script down (carefully, on the blanket, as not to get grass stains on it), and sighed. “My _point_ is that you’ve been _unusually_ high-strung.”

“No I haven’t!” Nerris cried, and almost immediately she realized just how wrong she was. Her voice had rose to an unusually high pitch when she spoke, one she was unused to, and it felt like she was being held up by taut wires, each just a sharp tug away from snapping.

The realization must have shown on her face, because Preston pointed at her and said (almost shouted), “ _See?!_ I’m _right_!”

Nerris huffed and tried to focus back on her campaign notes (she was planning to have her party stumble upon a halfling village and save it from being destroyed, even though none of them could remember how they got there in the first place). “I feel fine,” she lied, still hyperaware of all the tension her body was carrying.

She tensed up even more when she heard Harrison hum and sit himself down by her side. “What could have brought this on, I wonder?”

“I swear to god, if you try to use ‘magic’ or whatever to figure it out—”

“No, you’re probably just lonely.”

She turned to glare daggers at Harrison. Oh, no. She could see where this was going. “I’ve already got you two. It’s not like I need anyone el—” she started to say, but unfortunately, Preston’s eyes were already lighting up.

“Nerris!” he suddenly cried, talking firm hold of one of her hands and holding it close to his chest.

“Yes…?”

“We should get you a _girlfriend_.”

“No way.” She snatched her hand out of Preston’s grip and stubbornly turned back to her notes. “I’m sorry Preston, but that’s just not happening.”

Preston pouted. “But why _not_?”

“I’m not sure if you’ve noticed, but I’m kind of a lone wolf.”

“So, a shut-in,” Harrison corrected.

“Shut up, Harrison. And I have very specific interests, which… sometimes drive people away... So while I can _admire_ pretty girls from afar, it’s unlikely that any would approach me.”

“So _you_ can approach _them_!” Preston suggested, still grinning from ear-to-ear like a naive fool.

“Good luck with that,” Harrison chided. “You’re sort of a total social disaster.”

She would have been mad, had she not been moments away from saying those exact words. “Yeah… Sorry, Pres.”

“I can _help_ you!” he said, his eyes still bright. God, did he ever give up? “I’m sure there _has_ to be a girl on campus that’s just _perfect_ for you!”

Nerris rolled her eyes. “Somehow, I doubt that. This isn’t some kind of fantasy world, Preston.” As much as she wished it could be. “My dream girl isn’t just gonna come falling out of the sky.” The words were hardly out of her mouth when something cold and hard smacked against the back of her head, sending her toppling off of her blanket, face-first into the grass. Distantly, she heard Preston gasp and Harrison let out a laugh (what a dick).

She was pulling herself back into a sitting position when footsteps crunched in the grass behind her. “ _Seriously_ , Nikki?” a shrill (but definitely male) voice called out. “You actually _hit_ someone this time!”

“My hand slipped!” That voice definitely did not belong to a boy, and as Nerris reached up to rub her aching head, she turned to see the most adorable girl she’d ever laid her eyes on in her life. Her hair was dyed a refreshing mint color, the roots grown in only a little, and there was some dirt smudged across her face (only making her strawberry eyes shine brighter) and her varsity jacket (in the school colors, of course). She was absolutely _perfect_ , and when she looked down at her face, Nerris thought she might melt. “Uh, hey.” She pointed at a dirty yellow frisbee, lying a couple inches away from where Nerris was sitting. “I need that back.”

It took Nerris a couple of seconds to process that. “Oh, this?” She held up the frisbee where the girl could grab it. “H-here.” Shit, really? A stutter, right now? She could already _feel_ Preston and Harrison smirking at her.

“Thanks!” the girl chirped, grinning at her. Oh, god. She was even cuter when she smiled. Gods strike her down now.

“Nikki, bring that back!” another far-off voice shouted, this one different than the boy’s voice Nerris had heard before.

The girl— Nikki, apparently— turned around, cupped a hand near her mouth, and shouted, “Just give me a second, Max!” She looked back to Nerris and smiled sheepishly. “Sorry about that! About hitting you in the head, I mean. And my friend. Frisbee golf got kind of wild…”

“I can see that.” Nerris hoped she didn’t look or sound as shell-shocked as she felt. She also hoped it wasn’t obvious that she was totally checking this girl out.

But evidently Nikki didn’t, because she just smiled wide and introduced herself. “My name’s Nikki! And you’re—”

“Nerris,” she said quickly. “...And this is Harrison and Preston,” she added, almost as an afterthought.

“Oh.” Nikki laughed a little. “I was gonna say, ‘really cute,’ but I guess that’s important, too.”

Nerris felt as if someone lit her face on fire. She could feel Preston elbowing her and Harrison choking out another laugh, but she didn’t care. A girl thought she was _cute_. A _pretty girl_ thought she was cute!

“I could buy you lunch to make up for the frisbee thing,” Nikki was saying, her voice just barely reaching Nerris’ ears. “I mean, if you want.”

It took Nerris a while to respond, but she was glad she finally did— she was pretty sure Preston was a hot second away from answering for her. “Yes! Yeah, I… I’d really like that.”

Nikki’s face lit up. “Cool!” She leaned down and plucked a pen off of the blanket. “I can use this, right?” Nerris nodded dumbly, and Nikki took hold of her hand, quickly scrawling a number across her arm— a _phone number_ , Nerris realized. When Nikki stood back up, she was absolutely beaming. “Just text me and let me know whenever works for you!” One of her friends shouted something indistinguishable in the distance, and Nikki waved at Nerris briefly before taking off.

“So,” Harrison started, grinning like he’d just won some kind of prize, “you were saying?”

“Shut your whore mouth, Harrison."


End file.
